Withered
by Raven Jesterfield
Summary: Judge Claude Frollo brings in a girl who had been hospitalized for a traumatizing event. Will Yvette Dalain be able to fight off her demons AND his?
1. Prolouge

Withered

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here I am with my awesome third story. This is being written up because of a poll that I set up where one had to choose between different pairings for a new story. The winner was a FrolloxOC pairing from Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame. I hope you all enjoy this one and reviews are very much needed! **

~Prologue

She could hear them again. The voices were everywhere. They'd never go away.

_Sinner._

_Harlot._

_You will never be forgiven._

_You will burn._

"No!" She screamed. She thrashed about her dark room and threw books, chairs, or anything else at the ghosts whom she'd hear but could never see. She forcefully ran into a wall several times, hoping to black out from her tormentors. She never succeeded.

_Adulterer._

_Whore._

"Leave me alone!" She grabbed a candle holder by the bed and beaten herself with it as hard as she could. "Stop it!"

_You loved it. Every minute he touched you, you loved it. The fire will lick your flesh clean off your bones for all eternity._

_Burn, sinner!_

The voices were getting louder and harsher. They were after her. They will never stop until they claim her soul to Hell.

"No! Please, no!" She had her eyes shut tight and felt hands grabbing her and pulling her up. She knew it was the nurses trying to gain control of her but no one can save her tormentors. "Spare me demons! Spare me!" She was thrown on the bed and substance was forced down her throat.

In a matter of minutes, she lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 1

Withered

~Two

When Frollo returned to his home later that night, he sat in his chair in front of the fire with wine in hand. He swirled the wine lazily with the cup while still thinking of that mysterious girl. Of course demons would want her for their possession. She'd be helpless with her emaciated body against a lurker of Satan. Her entire body was small including her completely flat chest and a torso that visibly showed her ribcage. She looked even more terrifying with her skull-like visage. Had those doctors fed her anything?

Or maybe it wasn't possession. Maybe she's just insane. He hadn't heard any multitude of unholy voices in her screams. So, an exorcism wouldn't necessary. It'd be a waste of time bringing out a damned soul that isn't there. There had to be something to cure the child.

Although her appearance and back story gave her an aura of Hallow's Eve fright, he couldn't help but feel a sense of obligation to help her. It's almost as if her spirit was calling out to him.

He couldn't get too close to her, though. At her age, her childishness would see him as some father figure. All he's to do is to cure her mind and soul. Then he'd show all of Paris that no man is holier than himself.

Frollo entered the asylum where Doctor Arvin was waiting.

"This way," he beckoned and he led the judge to a door with a small square window on it. Frollo peered inside to see the girl sat down on a wooden chair.

"Why is she tied up?" Frollo asked.

"She can be very violent, sir," the doctor replied. "Do you wish to enter? You may not like what you see." Frollo nodded and the door was opened for him. He stepped inside as the door quickly slammed behind him. "Coward," he muttered under his breath. Frollo looked at the patient, who had her head down and her curly hair in complete disarray.

"So, you're the famous judge, aren't you?" she asked slyly.

Frollo jumped at her voice. She had a mocking tone as if of a sadist. Gaining his composure, he replied slowly, "Yes, Yvette. I am."

"They've told me that you plan to take me with you." She peered up at him with one glassy gray eye visible. "How 'bout accompanying me? Sit yourself down with that there stool."

Frollo spotted a stool against a wall and placed it in front of Yvette. He sat down and tried to calm himself from her eeriness. "So, you've heard," he stated.

"Yes," Yvette said. "So, what are you planning to do with me, m'lord." Looking up with a smile, she asked coyly, "You planning on taking me in as your little plaything?"

Frollo was shocked by her words, but he certainly wouldn't let her know. He would not let her get the better of him. He'd be her new master and she would do what he ordered.

"No. I'm here to cure you."

"Of what? Oh, my illness." Yvette chuckled darkly. "What'd those damn doctors tell you? Some demon is inside of me. I wish. I wouldn't be me, anymore. I wouldn't be ashamed of half of the hell I've been put through."

Frollo spoke sternly. "That's enough! You are coming with me whether you wish to or not."

Yvette smirked. "Who said I don't wish to come with you?" She scooted her chair closer to Frollo, who awkwardly stayed seated. "I happen to like you, my good sir." She scooted closer and was able to nuzzle her head in his neck. Frollo froze where he sat. "Oooh. You're so cold, judge. I have an idea of how to keep you warm." She dropped a knife she had been using to cut herself loose of her bindings and jumped into Frollo's lap. They both fell down and Yvette started cramming harsh kisses upon his lips. When Frollo recovered, he pushed her off of himself, pulled her up by her arm, and thrashed her into a wall while pinning both her wrists to it.

"Oh, judge! I had no idea our prime minister was so kinky!"

"Shut up, you insolent girl! I'll make you a pure spirit if it kills me! I will not have vermin like you roaming around Paris, even if you are placed in solitary confinement. I should kill you for your unspeakable evil. But being the Christian man I am, I will take the path of Heaven and take you out of the darkness." He dragged her out of the room and kicked the door open with his foot. Doctor Arvin was shocked at the scene as Yvette was throwing fits of hysterical laughter.

"Prime minister! What on earth are you –?"

Yvette interrupted as she was being dragged out. "Don't worry, Arvin. I'm sure he'll take special care of me, right, judge?" She laughed at her words as if she told a joke.


	3. Chapter 2

Withered

~Two

When Frollo returned to his home later that night, he sat in his chair in front of the fire with wine in hand. He swirled the wine lazily with the cup while still thinking of that mysterious girl. Of course demons would want her for their possession. She'd be helpless with her emaciated body against a lurker of Satan. Her entire body was small including her completely flat chest and a torso that visibly showed her ribcage. She looked even more terrifying with her skull-like visage. Had those doctors fed her anything?

Or maybe it wasn't possession. Maybe she's just insane. He hadn't heard any multitude of unholy voices in her screams. So, an exorcism wouldn't necessary. It'd be a waste of time bringing out a damned soul that isn't there. There had to be something to cure the child.

Although her appearance and back story gave her an aura of Hallow's Eve fright, he couldn't help but feel a sense of obligation to help her. It's almost as if her spirit was calling out to him.

He couldn't get too close to her, though. At her age, her childishness would see him as some father figure. All he's to do is to cure her mind and soul. Then he'd show all of Paris that no man is holier than himself.

Frollo entered the asylum where Doctor Arvin was waiting.

"This way," he beckoned and he led the judge to a door with a small square window on it. Frollo peered inside to see the girl sat down on a wooden chair.

"Why is she tied up?" Frollo asked.

"She can be very violent, sir," the doctor replied. "Do you wish to enter? You may not like what you see." Frollo nodded and the door was opened for him. He stepped inside as the door quickly slammed behind him. "Coward," he muttered under his breath. Frollo looked at the patient, who had her head down and her curly hair in complete disarray.

"So, you're the famous judge, aren't you?" she asked slyly.

Frollo jumped at her voice. She had a mocking tone as if of a sadist. Gaining his composure, he replied slowly, "Yes, Yvette. I am."

"They've told me that you plan to take me with you." She peered up at him with one glassy gray eye visible. "How 'bout accompanying me? Sit yourself down with that there stool."

Frollo spotted a stool against a wall and placed it in front of Yvette. He sat down and tried to calm himself from her eeriness. "So, you've heard," he stated.

"Yes," Yvette said. "So, what are you planning to do with me, m'lord." Looking up with a smile, she asked coyly, "You planning on taking me in as your little plaything?"

Frollo was shocked by her words, but he certainly wouldn't let her know. He would not let her get the better of him. He'd be her new master and she would do what he ordered.

"No. I'm here to cure you."

"Of what? Oh, my illness." Yvette chuckled darkly. "What'd those damn doctors tell you? Some demon is inside of me. I wish. I wouldn't be me, anymore. I wouldn't be ashamed of half of the hell I've been put through."

Frollo spoke sternly. "That's enough! You are coming with me whether you wish to or not."

Yvette smirked. "Who said I don't wish to come with you?" She scooted her chair closer to Frollo, who awkwardly stayed seated. "I happen to like you, my good sir." She scooted closer and was able to nuzzle her head in his neck. Frollo froze where he sat. "Oooh. You're so cold, judge. I have an idea of how to keep you warm." She dropped a knife she had been using to cut herself loose of her bindings and jumped into Frollo's lap. They both fell down and Yvette started cramming harsh kisses upon his lips. When Frollo recovered, he pushed her off of himself, pulled her up by her arm, and thrashed her into a wall while pinning both her wrists to it.

"Oh, judge! I had no idea our prime minister was so kinky!"

"Shut up, you insolent girl! I'll make you a pure spirit if it kills me! I will not have vermin like you roaming around Paris, even if you are placed in solitary confinement. I should kill you for your unspeakable evil. But being the Christian man I am, I will take the path of Heaven and take you out of the darkness." He dragged her out of the room and kicked the door open with his foot. Doctor Arvin was shocked at the scene as Yvette was throwing fits of hysterical laughter.

"Prime minister! What on earth are you –?"

Yvette interrupted as she was being dragged out. "Don't worry, Arvin. I'm sure he'll take special care of me, right, judge?" She laughed at her words as if she told a joke.


	4. Chapter 3

Withered

**Author's Note: Wow! I feel so loved for this story! Thanks to all who have been favoriting it! Reviews are much needed for this aspiring writer!**

~Three

Yvette found herself being tied down to a chair in a different building. She assumed it was the judge's home. She kept her head down, but she felt his presence in front of her.

"Are you ready to speak to me properly, young lady?" Frollo asked.

"Fine. What do want to know?"

Frollo smiled at her cooperation. "Well, I already know your name and age, but I would very much like to know your back story. How did you become a patient at such a monstrous place?"

Yvette sighed and began. "I'm not possessed. I… was touched once… by my uncle."

Frollo stared at her wide-eyed for a moment. This girl was merely scarred for life from the incest of a family member. A person of trust. Frollo nodded, though the girl must have not noticed. Her head was still down. "Go on. Is that why you were running down the street that one day?"

"That's right. The blood was from him slicing up my skin when I refused to let him go farther. He went with it anyway, which would explain the blood on the gown I wore that day, too. When he was done, I ran out of there as fast as I could. Though I wasn't really sure where I was going." Frollo saw a puddle of tears at Yvette's feet. "The worst part is…I liked the feeling of it. I eventually stopped screaming because it felt…good. Ever since then, I've been craving sensuality. And I've been hearing demons in my head making me hate myself for it."

Frollo slowly understood the girl's situation. This girl was raped. She needed a man to trust again and it was going to be up to him if she were to get better. He got up and went to her. Frollo raised her chin up with his hand and stared into her still glassy eyes. They were wondering off to a spot on the wall opposite of her. "Look at me," he requested softly.

Yvette responded, "I am. At least I _think_ I am."

"You _think_ you are? What do you mean?"Frollo spoke more sharply. He was getting tired of her riddles.

Yvette chuckled and closed her eyes. "The doctors haven't told you, have they?" Frollo didn't respond for he was utterly confused.

"Let me ask you something, judge. Have you ever had something precious taken away from you? I'm not speaking of my virginity. I've already accepted that it's gone. But something else was taken, as well. Something much more needed." She tilted her head toward Frollo's face, but her stare was still somewhere else.

"When you met with Arvin, has he also mentioned that there was blood dripping from my eyes?"

"Why haven't you told me she's blind?" Frollo yelled furiously at the doctor. They were in the main office of the asylum.

Doctor Arvin shook from Frollo's booming voice and answered shamefully, "To be honest, sir, we didn't think you'd still want her after your meeting with her. When you dragged her quickly out the door, we didn't have any time to discuss the further needs of Miss Dalain."

Frollo leaned back in his chair and sighed angrily. "Is there anything else that I must know?" He asked with sheer irritation.

Doctor Arvin shook his head. "No, sir."

Yvette laid there on Frollo's bed. He said he would return soon when he was done speaking to that stupid Arvin. Yvette was trembling at the soft touches of the blankets that contrasted from her old dingy, thin ones. She wouldn't stop thinking about him. Frollo. He sounded so…dominant…protective. His voice was demanding. He sounded like he's maybe in his forties or fifties. Yvette knew she couldn't trust another man after what happened to her.

And yet, he felt so good when she attacked him on the cold tile floor. For the two years she had spent at the hospital, she had been waiting for someone like him. Someone to have fun with.

Yvette smiled at the thought of them in bed together. Ever since her first encounter of sex, she had been begging herself for more. But the demons would simply not stop their ranting. However, he's a prime minister. A holy figure of God. Surely, this man could be the answer of him claiming her as his own, would make her a Christian woman. And this man would be her salvation for her lust-hungry body and her once-imminent damnation from her deadly sin.


	5. Chapter 4

Withered

~Four

"Yvette? Are you awake?" Frollo called.

Yvette was fast asleep on the bed. Frollo went to the bed and examined her. Once again, her angelic appearance had shown as she lied on his bed. He sighed. He had never felt so warm around another person before, let alone a little girl. Usually, he despised having to be around others as he is believed to be above such others. This girl was no different from other human beings.

But there was something different about her. Even after all she's gone through in the past, she still had that aura of innocence. _Though, it is only an aura, _he thought. Frollo would have to reach into her spirit and cleanse it with his teachings. She'll become pure under his hand for sure.

Frollo went to his mirror-door closet and took off his dark violet robes. He felt the cold air of his room chilling his skin as he slipped on his night shirt and pants. When he shut the door, he saw in the mirror a reflection of Yvette, whose eyes had been on him the whole time. He panicked a little inside, even though he knew she was blind. It was possible that she can sense his very presence.

"Judge, are you getting undressed now?" she asked.

Frollo was tumbling upon his words with embarrassment, "No…I mean I was… but now I'm clothed. You really should be sleeping right now. Why don't you go change to your nighttime attire?"

Yvette rose to a sitting position on the bed. "Aren't you going to dress me?" she asked with a hint of hope in her voice. Frollo was silent for a moment and said, "I suppose I should, given the circumstances." He really didn't want to. Frollo found her breakable body quite attractive but he couldn't let temptation get the better of him. "Are you sure you don't want one of the servants to dress you?" Yvette shook her head violently. "I trust you more than those strangers out there."

Frollo let out a small laugh. "Darling, you've barely known me for a day. Aren't I a stranger?"

Yvette rebutted. "I know you more than them. And I've heard their piteous whispers about me as they bring me food." Then she gestured her hands with a mocking tone, "'Oh, that poor girl!' or 'She's blind! The poor thing can't see!' and so on. I already don't like them. Please, judge?"

Frollo sighed and grabbed her night gown from the dresser. He went up to the bed. "You're not going to pounce on me again, are you?" he asked with a shook her head again. After taking a deep breath, Frollo placed the night gown down and began to take the one she was wearing off of her. Meanwhile, Yvette was shaking violently as he slowly took off her clothing. Her breathing was becoming irregular. She could hear Frollo growl and knew he was beholding her skeleton body. Yvette used to hate her figure so much. But her insecurities meant nothing to her now. _He wants me… God, just touch me! Please, touch me!_

But he didn't touch her. Instead, he dressed her in the night gown and told her to lie back down. "You need rest, young lady. Your schooling of the church begins tomorrow." Yvette felt so disappointed in her unfulfilled desire, that she began to tear up while laying down. She stopped instantly, when she felt a shifting in the bed. Yvette scrambled to embrace Frollo beside her.

Frollo was surprised by her eager embrace to him. "What are you doing?"

"I tend to have nightmares. Of _him_." That was slightly true. She only occasionally had them like maybe a few times every couple of months. "Please, hold me, judge."

Frollo groaned in annoyance and wrapped his arm around her. She shivered when she felt his lips brush on her ear. "Call me master, from now on. You are under my care, therefore you will address me as such, my child."

Yvette nodded in excitement. Master. Her tender spot tingled at the thought of the new name for her to call him. Yvette cuddled closer to him and said, "Good night, master."

Frollo was lost in thought when he heard Yvette breathing deeply into his chest. She's been acting strangely calm since his entrance into his room. Her tensed body and her quivering plea to dress her gave away her want for him. Did this girl have intimate feelings for him? No. He realized the way she looked at him was merely for lust. He could tell that her body had been craving more ever since her incident. That's why she was at the hospital. She can't control her own desires. He needed to be more careful with her. When he knew she was fast asleep, Frollo slipped his arm slowly away from Yvette. Then he scooted over to the edge of the bed. She needed help, though he'd have to stay well away from her.

**Author's Note: Anyone care to give me a review? I do not own Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame. I only own Yvette Dalain.**


	6. Chapter 5

Withered

~Five

Yvette woke up in the middle of the night to find herself not on top of Frollo. Had he shoved her away? He was probably fast asleep by now.

She slowly felt her away over to him and mounted herself over the man. She couldn't see, but from the sound of his breathing, he appeared to be in a deep sleep. Yvette's adrenaline and hormonic cravings kicked in as she kissed him lightly enough to not wake him. Then she slid a hand down to his crotch under his night pants and began to stroke him. Frollo shifted a little, unaware of the act she was committing. Smiling, Yvette stroked him at a faster pace and kissed him again and again. She could hear Frollo groan more, but she didn't care. She needed to touch somebody. Anybody.

Then she heard the voices again.

_You are such a pig._

_You're fondling a man in his sleep. You know he won't want you awake._

_Foolish harpie._

_Whore!_

Yvette screamed. "Shut up!" Big mistake. Frollo's eyes shot open and to his horror, found the girl on top of him. "What on earth are you doing! Get off me!" Frollo pushed her off him and she rolled onto the floor. She looked at his direction pathetically.

She could feel Frollo glaring at her. "You're sleeping on the floor, tonight!" He turned over and went back to sleep shortly after.

Yvette felt ashamed. Not for what she had done, but for getting caught with her infernal screaming. Damn the voices. Damn that man. Yvette moved closer to the warmth of the fire and fell asleep herself as the last of the kindling of the fireplace died the fire out.

The next morning, Yvette woke up with a creek in her neck from lying on the stone floor. She felt herself alone in the room and sat up. She heard birds chirping from out the open window and villagers greeting each other a good morning.

Yvette pulled her knees to her chin and giggled at her encounter with Frollo last night. She wished she could see the look on his face when he caught her red-handed. Well, it might as well have been red from all the friction against her hand from stroking it so hard.

She heard the door being open and footsteps coming toward her. They were quick and light steps so she could tell they were not Frollo's harsh stomps on the floor. "Miss Dalain, your breakfast is ready," a nurse said as she set the tray down by Yvette.

The girl heard her leave and close the door behind her. Yvette felt for a piece of toast and ravished on it, spreading crumbs everywhere. Then she downed her water while spilling it everywhere on the floor.

Yvette heard the door open again and then slam. It was Frollo. She continued to shove her food into her mouth, not caring if Frollo saw.

"I see we are going to have to work on your table manners, too," Frollo stated as he watched her eat with disgust. Yvette shrugged and went back to her food.

"Do you mind explaining to me what it is that you were doing last night?" Frollo asked sternly.

Yvette looked up at him while wiping her mouth and said, "Something you really liked, I'm sure."

She was suddenly jerked up by her arm and was slammed against a wall. He slapped her across the face, making it clear that she needed to shut up for a moment.

"You listen to me. I am sick and tired of your insolence, little girl. You will show me respect one way or another." He threw her back down and she lied there in silence.

"I'm sending a tutor down here to help you study the Bible and proper etiquette. If you disobey her, I will know and I will punish you accordingly." He left the room and slammed the door behind him. Yvette looked toward the door at the sound of its slam and smiled.

"We'll see, my master. We'll see."

**Author's Note: Short chapter, I know. But I hope you guys like it, anyway. Review, anybody? Remember, I only own Yvette.**


	7. Chapter 6

Withered

~Six

A couple of weeks went by and Frollo watched as her behavior had been improving over time. The tutor he hired had done a fine job considering Yvette's limitations of her blindness and her constant urges. The tutor would teach her about the Bible and proper etiquette. She had eaten more, so she gained a few pounds, which made her less of a skeleton. She was drinking water more often, bringing color to her once snow-white cheeks. A doctor came in once or twice day to help Yvette improve her eye sight. She could see, but only lights and blurry shapes for the moment. Despite her changes, she still tried to go after Frollo, which irritated him to no end.

Deep down inside, he really did want her. She was very pretty to him and her youthfulness made her even more so. The thought of that girl being his in a more intimate way made his heart beat. But she still had that devilish spirit that made him feel a bit apprehensive from her. She would pull her foolish pranks on him such as hide his daytime clothes when he woke up or take his hat and make him chase her down the hallways. She was blossoming well, but he needed the flower to be fully grown before he can pluck her from the grounds of childhood.

One day, he went to his room assuming Yvette would be there. He saw a lump in the bed and thought she was sleeping. He approached the bed to wake her up, but when he pulled the covers back, he only saw pillows underneath it. Frollo sighed. "Very amusing, Yvette. Now, come out. I have to tell you about – ah!" He felt hands pull his ankles forward from under the bed, causing him to fall backwards. Yvette climbed out from underneath the bed and crawled on top of him.

"Morning, master." Yvette kissed his forehead and giggled.

"Yvette, so help me God, you get off this instant," Frollo demanded. She did and lifted Frollo to his feet. "I need to run an important errand. I need you come with me." Surprised, Yvette asked, "You mean I finally get to step out of this gloomy place? Yay!" She jumped up and down while clapping her hands together.

"Stop bouncing and listen!" Yvette did so and waited for him to talk. "We need to go over some rules, first," he said. "Number one, you will stay with me at all times."

"Oh, yes please!" Yvette said seductively.

Frollo rolled his eyes. "Number two. When we enter the church we are going to, you must keep quiet. I can't have your obnoxious quips filling the air. And number three, you are not to speak with the creature we are to see unless I give permission. Do I make myself clear?" Yvette nodded. "Yes, master."

"Good. Now, come along. We have to be there and back by sundown," Frollo said and they both left the room.

Yvette clung onto Frollo's left arm while he was holding a basket with his right. As much as she wanted to, she decided to not ask him where they were going or what they were going to do.

When they entered the church, Yvette felt a strange, eerie feeling. The air suddenly became cold and bustling from the down was silenced as the doors closed behind them. Frollo felt the girl tighten her grip on him, making the judge smile. He liked her dependence on him, even though it was burdensome at first. He was glad she was easier to handle.

Yvette could not see in the dark so much with her still blurred vision, although she saw hints of light sometimes. She assumed that they were from the sunlight streaming through the stained-glass windows.

Frollo came to a sudden stop. "We're in front of a staircase. I'll go up slowly so that you will be able to follow." Yvette nodded. After a long trek up the stairs, they managed to get to the top and she suddenly heard the tolling of bells. Judging by the plethora of noises, she could tell that the large room they were in was filled with ten or twenty large bells. A scampering of feet was then heard as a figure ran toward them.

"H-hello, master," said the figure. From the small voice, Yvette imagined it to be a boy about ten years old. His shape was rather odd with what appeared to be a hump on his back.

"Good morning, Quasimodo," Frollo greeted. "Are you ready to eat? I have brought some food for you." Frollo set the basket down and watched as the boy ran to get their goblets. He noticed that Yvette was still holding on to his arm. "Child, why don't you go play over there? Quasimodo makes little figurines out of wood for entertainment. Boy, will you show her there?"

Quasimodo was reluctant to let a slightly blind girl play with his work. "But sir, what if she breaks them?"

Frollo replied with slight aggravation, "Then, I guess you can carve yourself some new toys. Take her there, now."

"Y-y-yes, master." Quasimodo took the girl's hand and led her over to the table of wooden villagers. Then, he went back to Frollo for his daily lesson. Yvette moved her hands toward the little objects in the shape of people. The light pouring from the balcony had let her see what she was grabbing. She brought each one close to her face to further inspect it. They all had such amazing detail. How could a man so disfigured possibly do well with carving? She picked up another one and brought to her face. Her heart stopped dead when she saw who it was. Anger overcame her as she squeezed the little man who had tormented her so for the past couple of years. Harder she squeezed hoping that voodoo magic was inside it so that killing him would be easy. Harder she squeezed until…SNAP!

The little man that was supposed to be her uncle, was now nothing more than a broken twig. "No!" Quasimodo ran to her and snatched the figure from her hands. "Why did you do that?" he shouted. He cried in his hands with the broken toy embraced to him. Yvette chuckled at the sight of the strange boy crying over something so trivial. Then, she heard Frollo coming up behind her. She looked up at him and could tell he was not pleased.

"I believe that's enough of our lesson for today. Come, Yvette." He took her by the hand and led her out of the room leaving Quasimodo crying on the floor.

"What's wrong with his body?" Yvette asked when they got back to his room. "I've never seen anybody with a shape like that. It kind of frightened me."

Frollo handed her a glass of water and she drank it down slowly. She was a bit thirsty from the trip over there and back. He said, "That, my dear, was an accidental creation of God. He is nothing more worthy to Him and I than a servant to others. The monster of child can't possibly be anything else."

Yvette set her water down and made her way over to Frollo. "Master? Since I've been good, could it be possible if you… I don't know…kiss me?"

Frollo was unsure if it would be right to do so for the time being. However, it might quell his hunger for her body. "Fine," he said. He got up and kissed Yvette lightly on the lips. He pulled out of the kiss and caressed her face in his hand. "Let's head for bed. It's getting late."

Yvette pouted, knowing he didn't have the intention to bed her. Again. "Alright."


	8. Chapter 7

Withered

~ Seven

Frollo awoke from his sleep. He only intended to take a short nap, but the day turned from noon to night. Yvette's arms and legs were wrapped around his form. After a bit of struggling, Frollo managed to get out of her grip. He turned over to look at her face. She had a sweet beautiful face whenever she slept. It didn't contain any signs of mischief and mayhem like it did when she'd awake.

Without a scrupulous thought, he lifted up her shirt to reveal her naked body. Frollo drank in the marvelous sight of her helpless, tiny body. Though, she had eaten more often, her chest was still almost flat and her waist was incredibly thin. She would be easy to break…literally.

Frollo pulled her close by his side. Perhaps, if he simply kissed her and touched her for a while… he drew nearer toward her and almost made contact with his lips to hers, when he felt that she was punching him softly with her fists. "Stop," she pleaded softly. "Stop it, now, Sven!" Horrified, Frollo backed away from her. She was having another nightmare. She began to scream and tossed herself around. "Leave me alone, you demons! I hated it and hated him!"

Frollo sat up and shook her violently. "Yvette! Wake up!"

She woke with a sudden start. Yvette was breathing hard as if she had resurfaced from the water. When she saw that the blurred vision of Frollo was right beside her, she jumped on him and sobbed in his chest. He immediately held onto her tightly to where he thought he'd break one of her frail limbs. "Shh… it's alright, child. I'm here." He wasn't reassuring to himself when he felt himself sweating under her fierce hold on him.

"Oh, master! It was him again! He was kicking me and I couldn't move at all!" she cried, tears pouring onto his clothes. Yvette felt so frightened that she didn't even care how tightly she was holding onto him. She didn't care if he suffocated or choked. She wanted to only touch him. And even more, for him to touch her.

Meanwhile, Frollo tried with all of his willpower to not pin her down on the bed and take her there. But, he simply couldn't do it. Not after he had come this far with her. However, as her crying subsided, so did his control. She looked up at him. He looked down at her.

Yvette almost leapt forward to kiss him, but she was surprised when Frollo crashed his lips to hers. Ecstasy filled her being as he attacked her with his forced kisses. She took him in by slipping her hands under his shirt and rubbing his warm chest. Already, she felt wet when Frollo laid her down on the bed. Yvette moaned from underneath. She felt so beautiful. So alive. So sinful…

_That's it, child. Give in to your lustful desires._

Yvette's eyes shot open, but Frollo didn't notice.

_And take the old man down to Hell with you, while you're at it._

They were all laughing at her. She started to struggle out of Frollo's grasp. He stopped kissing her from shock. "Surely, you're not resisting me now, are you?" Yvette hated herself. She wanted him so much, but after growing attached to him emotionally, she couldn't endanger him, too.

"Frollo…I don't think we should do this. Not without-"

Frollo cut in harshly. "Just stop." He sat up and tried to read her eyes. Though, he couldn't. They were still foggy from her condition. "I can't figure you out. You keep coming on to me, yet now you want nothing to do with the touch you've been seeking."

Yvette tried her best to explain herself. "Listen, I just think we should wait until-"

"Until what? Until I fall asleep and you decide to fondle with me? I don't think I can tolerate that," he said severely.

"Frollo, wait…"

"Silence!" he demanded. His voice reverberated from the walls so violently that Yvette feared that the walls would come down. He grabbed a blanket from the bed and went over to the chair in from of the empty fireplace. "I'm sleeping here until you get your head straight on whatever it is that you want. Good night, Yvette." Frollo closed his eyes tightly, clearly not wanting to be disturbed. Yvette turned over, not sure if she could even look at him without feeling guilt. She answered his question to herself quietly, half hoping he would hear her words, "I want you." She tried very hard to sleep as she silently cursed the demons in her head with some rather unpleasant words.

**Author's Note: I know it's a bit short, but I hope the intense love scene makes up for it. Please, leave a review! **


	9. Chapter 8

Withered

~Eight

Yvette made sure she packed everything. Food, supplies, everything that would last her a week. She grabbed a dark cloak from Frollo's wardrobe and went out of the room, trying her best to not look back at him. She slipped out the main door and closed it as quietly as she could behind her. Outside, she ran stealthily to the gate and slid herself through the bars. She ran out a few feet away from the palace and stopped. Turning to look at it one last time, she whispered, "I'm sorry, Frollo," and ran off into the streets covered with the night.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S _GONE_?" Frollo yelled furiously.

"Sir, we looked everywhere in the Palace of Justice and she's nowhere to be found," a guard said as he shook under his armor from the minister's anger.

Frollo let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, if she's not here then we'll search the city. Gather your men and meet me out front! We're going to search everywhere!" Frollo declared. The guard nodded and went off to find his men.

Frollo ran out to the stables to collect his giant black stallion and saddled himself upon it. He rode him to the gates and ordered them to be opened. The guards did so and he along with the guards behind him rode out. He called out to them. "Search the entire city! The girl is to be brought to me alive." The men split apart into groups and dispersed throughout the city. Frollo stopped and stayed behind for a moment. "You're mine, Yvette. I'll find you and bring you back whether you wish me to or not." He charged his horse out to the bustling, busy street beyond.

Yvette stayed hidden in an alley where she had been sleeping last night as she heard the guards calling out orders to look for her. She crouched behind some boxes and baskets of goods to keep herself from being seen.

"What does she look like again?" asked one guard.

"Blond, curly hair with fair skin and green eyes. That's the description he gave us," explained another guard.

"Why are we even looking for her? What's so special about her?"

"They were sharing his room. He must really be smitten with her."

"Maybe. But to go through all this trouble for her? He's acting like she's a fugitive."

Yvette sighed. She shouldn't have left him, but she knew she needed to. They were just no good for each other. She did grow to fall in love with Frollo. Does he feel that way for her? She didn't know. She just needed to stay away from him. When the coast was clear, Yvette ran to a nearby barrel out of the alleyway and joined a crowd of girls to blend in with the villagers.

One of the girls piped up. "Hurry up, _mes amies_! We're going to be late for the sermon today!" The sermon. It was Sunday. Yvette decided to join in on the service at the church before she left Paris. It would give her a sense of hope for a fresh start. They headed for the ominous, black cathedral before them. When she saw it, she realized just how much her sight has been improving since she last saw it to see the bell-ringer, Quasimodo. She chuckled a little, remembering how childish he was crying over that little toy. He _was_ ten years of age, but still.

They entered through the doors and found an almost empty pew in the back. The rest of them were already full. The priest was already up the pulpit.

"Dear friends, let us love one another, for love comes from God. Everyone who loves has been born of God and knows God," announced the priest. Yvette scooted over to a spot on the end of the pew and sat herself down. She leaned back on the wood and relaxed. She looked around the church which was dimly lit up with candles and sunlight pouring from the stained-glass window. She began to close her eyes and rest to the peaceful atmosphere when she heard a loud bang. Everyone looked around and saw that Frollo was storming up to the pulpit with two guards behind him. _No, _she thought. _He's here._

_Nowhere to run, harlot._

"Move. I need to speak to the people for a moment."

"Frollo, I'm in the middle of a service," the priest said sternly.

"This is important. Move!" The priest sighed and got down, letting Frollo on the pulpit. He yelled, "Has anyone seen a young girl by the name of Yvette Dalain?"

No one answered. Yvette pulled the hood of her cloak over her discretely to keep from being seen. This can't be happening. She could not have her life twisted by another man.

After a moment of silence, Frollo chuckled frighteningly. He whispered something to the guards, beckoning them to leave. He stepped down walked down the aisle while searching through the rows of pews. "Yvette, I know you're here somewhere. You can't hide from me," he said with a sly smile. Yvette got down slowly from her seat to no one's notice and crouched behind the row. She crawled across it and peered over from the over side.

"Hiding is pointless, child. You're only further delaying the inevitable."

For a moment she was tempted to run back to his arms. She wanted him to find her. But he couldn't. It was best for both of them. She quickly ran to the back of the other pew when he wasn't looking. He was almost at the last row of seats.

She snuck off to the nearby doors and opened it with a subtle creak. She took a few steps away from the cathedral when she was snagged by her cloak. It was one of Frollo's guards. Another guard pulled the hood down. "Hey, Judge Claude Frollo, sir! It's her! It's the girl we've been looking for!"


	10. Chapter 9

Withered

**Author's Note: What up, guys? Chapter Nine is here! Thanks for the tip, . I'll try to keep it in check. **

~Nine

Yvette struggled to get out of the guard's grasp. After many attempts, she went with a more drastic plan. She got out a knife and held at the his wrist with the hand that was clasping her wrist. The guard stood there shocked. "Let go or your hand gets sliced off!"

Frollo was rushing out the door to the source of the commotion. When he saw Yvette, he smirked. The girl's eyes were burning intensely into the guard's. If she felt any fear, she certainly wasn't showing it. He had done well. The once weak and sinful imp was now a spirited and bright woman. Oh, how he wanted her so badly.

Yvette looked to see Frollo standing there with a smug smile on his face. She frowned, knowing she was caught. _Damn it._

"Put your fist down, Yvette. There's no need to result to violence now, is there?"

She lowered her hand. In an instant, her knee was forced deeply into the guard's loins. He keeled over and let her go, giving her the opportunity to make a run for it.

Frollo snarled, "You fools! I'll get her myself!" He saddled on his horse and charged after her.

Yvette sprinted forward as fast as she could. If she could just find a good place to hide, this could all be over! But where to hide? Hearing the stallion's hooves pound against the ground, she quickly turned to the right, almost tripping on the ground, into a narrow alleyway to where the horse couldn't go through.

Frollo gritted his teeth together and made his horse take a different route. It seemed she was heading for the library since that was where the alley led to.

At the end of the road, Yvette spotted a large building in front of her. Since the sign was far off from her limited sight, she couldn't make out what it was for. And she couldn't care less. She had to get inside. She went like lightening toward it with each heaving breath. But, before she even saw him, Yvette was snatched up by Frollo as if she only weighed as much as a feather.

She screamed at the top of her lungs. Being held with one arm while getting a view of the ground as the horse galloped past it didn't exactly give her a pleasant feeling in her stomach. Thankfully, she was hitched up upon the saddle and, at Frollo's command, the stallion came to a halt.

There was a long moment of dreaded silence. Yvette didn't dare turn her head around, yet she can feel his eyes burning fire at her back. She thought of fighting him off, but contemplated whether she wanted to or not.

As if he read her mind, Frollo warned, "Unless you'd like to join those demonic voices in your head to the bowels of Hell, I suggest you lower your defenses." His voice was dripping with acidic rage. Yvette sighed and complied with the demand. After seeing that no further escape attempts were going to be made, Frollo moved his horse back to the Palace of Justice.

"I should kill you, you know."

Frollo and Yvette were back in their room. The girl was simply standing there, staring into his eyes. She was a bit distant from him, yet she felt like she couldn't breathe. She was back and they were both in danger. "Well, why don't you do so, then? Just kill anyone who is a nuisance to you, is that it?" she yelled. She tried to seem strong. Inside, however, she shrank to the child that she was.

Frollo kept a straight face, not wanting to show humor to her passionate inquisition. "Why did you run away?" he asked sternly.

Yvette bit her lip. She couldn't tell him she loved him. Not at this time. "You were trying to make love to me."

"Yes, I was. You wanted it," he answered defensively.

"You have no idea how much I wanted it. I still do."

"Then why, Yvette? Why did you refuse me last night?"

Yvette inhaled deeply and said, "Frollo, don't you see? I'm not pure. You would not want someone like me. You are a man of God and God does not want me anymore. When my uncle, Sven, took my innocence, I…liked it. And I shouldn't have. The demons have me, Frollo. I heard them last night when we kissed. And I can't take you down with me." She was shaking with her words and her eyes were stuck to the floor with her noticing. She looked up at Frollo, his expression unreadable. He went up to her and clasped her hands with his. Yvette's breath was shortened.

"My child, what that man did was a most despicable act. You are not in any wrong. What you felt was about as natural as if you were willing to make love to him." He stroked her face. "And as for the demons…" he held her face closer to his. He growled, "…they can all go straight back to Hell." He kissed her deeply and this time, Yvette didn't stop him. Frollo grabbed the back of her head to deepen the kissed and smiled when she whimpered in his lips. Yvette embraced him and gripped on tightly to his back. A thought suddenly crossed her mind, making her giggle a little. Frollo stopped.

Exasperated, he asked, "What now?"

Trying to hold back her giggling again, she stated, "You look rather tired, master. I must have put you through a lot." She smiled widely. "But, I still think it was the best chasing game I've ever been a part of." Yvette laughed hysterically and Frollo groaned, still holding on tight to her. Then, an idea came to him and he grinned maliciously. Yvette's laugh was cut short.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking of your punishment for your little stunt you pulled."

"Uh…"

He turned to walk out the door. "I'll inform you of it, tomorrow. I need to get back to the bell tower for awhile, so I'm locking the door behind me and will have it guarded." He was at the door and he looked over his shoulder to Yvette's confused face. "We'll just see how funny your game actually is, soon enough." He closed the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 10

Withered

~Ten

"You've got to be joking," gasped Yvette. Frollo smiled a most evil smile.

"I'm afraid not, my dear. You have to groom my horse for making him chase after you," Frollo instructed.

She stared at the horse in his stable with horror, bucket of water and scrubber in hand. It was a giant, black stallion with a long black mane and tail. There appeared to be hints of red in his eyes. Yvette stood back. "I'm not sure I'm the right one for this. Isn't there a servant that can do this professionally?"

Frollo gripped on her shoulders. "I gave him a day off. I told him that there will be an unpaid temporary replacement."

"But that horse doesn't look like he wants me to go near him. I think he hates me."

Frollo chuckled. "Gallant hates everyone accept for me. You might want to get started if you want to get done sooner." He gently pushed her forward and heard her yelp in fright. Slowly, she advanced toward him and whispered, "Nice horse. Very sweet horse." Gallant snorted and Yvette jumped back. She could swear that Frollo was having fun watching her. She tiptoed toward him again. "Come on. You wouldn't want to hurt me, would you? I'm just a little girl. You won't be bothered by me. Now, come on." She reached a brush out to him. "Let me just brush that tangled mess of hair…" Gallant suddenly raised his front legs and kicked the air as he called out loud in aggression. Yvette fell over backwards, dropping the bucket and brush. She ran behind Frollo with wide eyes staring at the horse in fright.

Frollo laughed. "Wait here." He walked out of the room.

Yvette shouted. "Hold on! Where are you going? Don't leave me here with your killer horse!" The horse called out wildly again and Yvette stood frozen. She watched the horse cautiously for who knew how long. Gallant's eyes were piercing into her very soul.

_Such a scared little girl. You think you're so tough, running away like that. You can't even go near a horse._

"Stop it," Yvette sneered at Gallant's eyes with her teeth grinding together. The door opened and her head snapped to Frollo, who was entering with a basket of apples. He handed them to her. "These should calm him down. He hasn't eaten in a while."

Yvette took the basket and frowned. "So, you were just going to let him eat _me_?"

Frollo shrugged. "You would have made a sweet treat to him, I'm sure."

Yvette scoffed. "I'm all skin and bone. He'd think I'm not fattening enough."

"He's not picky with food."

"Just with people."

"Exactly."

Yvette sighed and went carefully up to the horse once again, picking up the brush along the way. She took out an apple and handed it to the horse with her hand, keeping the rest of herself as far from Gallant as she could. "Please, don't bite my hand off," she whispered.

Frollo stood by and observed with his arms crossed. He wasn't sure which would be more humorous to see: her being frightened by the horse or her actually being able to tame him with that little brush.

Yvette brought the apple closer and closer to the horse's mouth. With one swift moment, Gallant ate the whole apple and bit down harshly on it. Yvette recoiled her hand in an instant with a slight shriek. At least the horse calmed down a little. While he was still chewing, she began to brush him small, short strokes. After growing accustomed to Gallant, she brushed him more slowly and steadily when her hand stopped shaking. When she was done with the mane, she went around and started brushing the tail. It was difficult at first, since he kept whipping it back and forth to swat at the flies. Finally, Yvette held it steady by pulling down at the end. When she was done brushing, she moved away from the horse and exhaled in relief. Frollo amusingly clapped his hands together. "Well done. I didn't think you could pull it off that fast."

"Can I leave now, please?" Yvette asked.

"You may. But I'll be escorting you back to your room. You're still staying there until I know for sure you won't escape again." Yvette sighed and walked with him out of the stables.

As they were walking down the corridor, Yvette kept her head down on the floor, not wanting to look at up at the others who attended to the Palace of Justice. They'd always stare at her as if they were judging her for her slight blindness and her fits of fear from the voices.

Then, she felt Frollo's hand hold onto hers. This took her by surprise. He hadn't held her hand before. Was he growing to like her sentimentally like she did with him? Hopefully, this was so.

They came upon the door to their room. "I have work I must do, so you'll just have to entertain yourself for the time being."

Yvette pouted and Frollo smiled. He held her chin and made her look at him. "I'll be back, tonight. I promise." He kissed her, sending waves of shock through Yvette's small body. He sent her inside and locked the door behind him. For a moment, she couldn't move her limbs. They were still paralyzed from that small act of affection.


	12. Chapter 11

Withered

**Author's Note: So, I'm very happy right now because I've sent this fic to deviantart and a couple of users named HONDTangled and ChristineFrollophile and a group called The Frollo Society like it! Thanks you, guys! Here's another chapter for you. Enjoy!**

~Eleven

It's was two days later when Yvette was getting really bored by being stuck in Frollo's room. While at night, it can be fun with his presence for her to mess around and flirt with, during the day, she longed to step out into the beautiful, sun-lit sky.

"Frollo?" she called. He wasn't in the room, but she had hoped he'd here from somewhere.

"Frollo?" she called louder. Yvette sighed with both elbows resting on the window sill and her head resting on her hands. "FROLLO!"

The door slammed open and Frollo walked in furiously. "What! What could possibly be so important that you had to scream my name?"

Yvette continued to stare out the window and said. "I'm bored. I want to go outside and play."

Frollo crossed his arms. "And what makes you think I'm letting you outside after your recent attempt to escape?"

Yvette turned to him and said, "I can do something for you later. I can brush that horse again."

Frollo smiled mischievously. "There is _something_ you can do for me."

Yvette turned to him with raised eyebrows. "What is it?"

Frollo walked up to her. "It's something that would…_pleasure_ me."

She grew interested. Would he have her touch him? "What?" she asked more eagerly. Frollo ran the back of his hand down her cheek, making Yvette's heart skip.

"Get dressed. It's hot outside, so wear something you won't burn up in. Meet me by the door." He walked out.

Yvette excitedly got dressed and then ran to the front door. Frollo opened it for her and she flew out. "No running! Stay by me!" But, Yvette was already outside basking in the sunlight that warmed her skin. Frollo followed her out to the village square where the streets were filled with people selling and buying goods. He shoved through the crowd looking for her. "Yvette!" He was beginning to lose his patience when he heard a familiar laugh out in the alley. He followed the sound and saw her playing with a little gypsy girl with raven black hair and green eyes. She was playing a tambourine while Yvette danced to the music. For awhile, Frollo had been entranced by her sensual movements to the music as her body swayed back and forth with her hands in the air. Soon, he snapped back to reality and grabbed her by the wrist. "Yvette, we need to go."

Yvette stopped dancing but a smile still held on her face. "Frollo, this is Esmeralda. She's my new friend."

Slightly annoyed, Frollo said, "You shouldn't be playing with gypsy vermin. Now come along."

The girl named Esmeralda glared at the judge, but he ignored her as he dragged Yvette away. He cringed when she asked him, "Why can't I play with her? She was really nice to me." When they were both alone, He held her face in his hands and said sternly, "Yvette, do not question me. If you question me, you question God. And I trust that you don't want those demons to return to you, do you?"

Horrified, Yvette shook her head violently and replied, "No! I don't!"

"Good." She was so beautiful with fear in her eyes. It showed her inferior side to him, which she always tried her best to hide. "I think that's enough excitement for one day. We're going back home."

Back in their room, Yvette had been wanting to know just what Frollo wanted from her. Of course, it would benefit her more than him, probably.

"So…what did you want me to do?" Yvette asked, thinking she knew the answer.

"Oh yes, I had something I wanted you to do." He walked up to her until the gap between them didn't exist anymore.

Yvette gulped and asked with a straight face, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Frollo chuckled and leaned forward as if he were about to kiss her. Yvette closed her eyes and waited…until she felt something shoved to her stomach. She looked down. It was the horse's brush. "Take care of that for me, will you?" he asked condescendingly. He walked away and smiled when he heard Yvette growling quietly.


	13. Chapter 12

Withered

**Author's Note: I know I told some of you that this story was going to be updated a while ago and I apologize. I've been awful busy and it's getting hard to update like I used to. I've been hating it as much as you all probably have been. Anyways, here's chapter twelve! I hope you enjoy it!**

~Twelve

Yvette gently brushed the horse in the stables. Gallant was surprisingly calm this time. It was probably because of the many apples she had given him beforehand.

As she stroked the long and black mane with the hairbrush, she began to hum to the tune 'Alouette'. The horse snorted after the first few notes and Yvette stilled. When Gallant remained calm, she continued the tune.

Finished with ther humming, she decided to flatter the horse. That way she won't have to worry about being flattened by its own hooves. "You're a very beautiful creature, you know," she began. She placed the brush down and cautiously petted him. "You are very soft for such a scary creature." Gallant seemed to be shocked by her gentleness with him. However, he didn't stop her and his eyelids fluttered to close from her soothing hand. Yvette giggled a little. "I don't think you're mean at all, are you? You're just a sweet horse in need of attention, right?" She sighed. "I'm in need of attention from a certain somebody, so I sympathize."

She then looked up at its eyes, which were slowly closing for sleep. Yvette kept petting the horse until they were all the way shut. Feeling a little exhausted, she decided to sleep next to him. She laid down against Gallant and began to fall asleep.

_Yvette woke up on the cold and hard ground. She got up and found herself on a pathway with nothing surrounding her. It was just darkness all around her. Nothing but an eerie silence was there fill her ears. A sudden and distant neighing sound was heard. Yvette turned around and found Gallant racing toward her. She tried to scream, but her voice croaked in fright. Her legs ran away from the red-eyed horse as fast as her legs could take her. The hoof steps drew closer as well as the familiar voices of the demons could be heard. Though this time, their words were incomprehensible. It was almost like all of humanity had been wiped off the face of this dimension and that she was the sole survivor._

"_Help!" Yvette screamed. But, the haunting horse kept getting closer and closer. She tripped on a crack in the road and fell down hard on the ground. She looked up and saw that many horrifying ghosts were floating behind the devil horse. She could see their hideous faces and their shadowy bodies. The stallion rose himself up and was about to stomp on her._

"_No!"_

"Whoa, there!" A young man of eighteen years tried his best to control his horse from crushing the poor girl. She was lying cold on the ground. She appeared to be unconscious.

"Stop, boy! You'll hurt her!" When he finally managed to gain the upper hand against the creature, he dismounted from him and went to the girl. He knelt down beside her and was struck by her beauty. Her clothes were torn and her skin felt cold from the chilly weather.

The boy shook his head. "We need to get you home." He picked her up and road her to his house where his parents were waiting for his return.

When they got there, the boy tied up his horse to a pole, gently held the girl in his arms, and walked her over inside. He knocked the door with his boot. The door opened with a much surprised mother.

"Oh, dear! Who is this? Where did you find her? Is she sick?" the mother asked as the boy walked in and went inside.

"I found her on the street and she was unconscious. She might be sick from being out in the cold for so long. I'm not sure who she is. I don't even know this girl," he explained.

The mother clapped her hands together after he set the girl down on the chair. "Well, let us let the poor darling rest for a bit and I will fix up a nice warm dinner for her!" She walked out of the sitting room and into the kitchen. The boy sat down beside the girl in another chair and stared at her for a while. _I wonder what she was doing in street at night, _he thought. His eyes gazed at her blonde curly hair. For some reason, he felt tempted to feel it. He reached out to her… Then, she began to wake up. He recoiled, slightly embarrassed.

Yvette began to moan as she woke up. She rose herself up by her elbows and slowly opened her heavy eyelids. She lifted her head up and took in her new surroundings. She was in a house with vintage, wooden furniture. The dark violet curtains were of a heavy material and were hanging over each window. The two-person chair upon which she was sitting on seemed to be made out of fine sheep skin. Yvette turned to her left and realized that a boy was sitting right beside her.

"Hello!" the boy said flamboyantly. He had short and messy blond hair with light blue eyes. His smile was wide and sweet. "I was hoping that you were alright. My mother was worried sick about you."

Yvette sat up and looked at him with her head tilted to the side. She looked at him suspiciously and asked, "And who are you?"

The boy held out his hand and introduced himself. "My name is Phoebus."


End file.
